Bandz A Make Trainers Dance
by The Man They Call The Truth
Summary: Now into the Pokemon universe we go as May and Dawn hit the pole. Enter the club and get aroused with the moves they show off. Futanari ahead. You've been warned.


**Another request from the homie and you know who you are. Now everyone else just sit back and let The Truth set you free.**

The freaks came out tonight as Mileena's Lounge was loud and lively as usual. Bass was pumping through the speakers and flowed in their veins as the psychos of The Netherrealm had filled the club looking for something good and raunchy to stroke to.

Over at a table sat Lei Fang and Hitomi who were being serviced under the table and enjoying a couple of margaritas. Lei Fang was a regular here and wanted Hitomi to see what she was missing out on. Although reluctant at first Hitomi eventually went and loved every second of it.

"Wow this place is mind blowing. When you--UGH said this--OOH was the ultimate hotspot you weren't lying!" Hitomi trying to focus on Lei Fang but a patron under the table was licking her pussy and making her mind go cloudy.

"Told ya--WHOA!" Lei Fang hit a climax as another patron under the table was working on her cock.

"Hey, easy on my balls!" Lei Fang continued.

"I think I might come here more often. I never got head _this_ good!" Hitomi said.

Lei Fang was about to speak but the sound of feedback cut her off. Then the lights went bright, the bass quieted and Mileena took to the mic.

"It never ceases to amaze me when the action in here gets more raunchy than a porno."

"Now I'm done talking, it's time to bring out the stars! DJ?"

A spotlight flashed to the music booth were DJ Blue Balls was about to speak.

"Whether it's Hoenn or Sinnoh people can't help but drool over these two and when they use Harden panties drop on sight. Everyone get up make some noise for Dawn Berlitz and May Birch!"

Lights flashed slowly then dimmed out and 'Fight Sounds Part 1' by Circlesquare played as May came out from the left side of the stage wearing her bandana tied around her chest with her breasts looking like were gonna break through the fabric along with a red thong holding her cock back. At the same time Dawn came from the right wearing white cropped tube top and a pink thong while having her cock sticking up and black pantyhose.

They met in the middle stage and put an arm around each other then made their way to the pole. The two took their tops off, twirled them around while spinning before throwing them to the crowd. May faced the pole and stuck her breasts around it then pinched her nipples. Then Dawn went to the pole and did the same causing both of them to moan when their breasts touched. Dawn kept her eyes locked on May then had her lips crash down onto the brunettes. Both of them kept the pole in between their breasts as they moved up and down on it.

The friction caused by their breasts rubbing against each drove them crazy and made their members swell up and come to life. Dawn then bent over and put her hands on May's thong, she grabbed the sides and lowered it slowly until it was all the way down. Next May stepped out of it and Dawn stayed bent over, grabbed the clothing and tossed it to the crowd then she began rubbing up and down May's thighs.

May got excited at the feeling and bent over also and pulled down Dawn's thong. As Dawn started squeezing May's ass the brunettes smacked hers forcing a squeal out of her. They opened their legs a bit and wrapped a hand around each other's member and stroked slowly giving out lustful groans while doing so. While still gripping the other's member they rose back up having their tits meet again and stroked faster. Pressure was building and groans got louder as the grip on each other's cocks tightened and increased the pace. The two let out a scream as cum spurred out of their members landing all over each other's chest. May stuck her tongue out then licked and sucked Dawn's tits getting every drop semen off, Dawn did the same and trailed her tongue up to May's neck sucking on it then she moved her tongue higher then gave May a quick peck on the lips.

Dawn walked backwards slowly before going on her hands and knees and crawled along the edge of the stage. The crowd cheered as they got a perfect view of her thick, milky thighs. She started to shake her ass making it jiggle all around, her cock still standing at attention had everyone including May hypnotized when it was swinging freely with every move she made. May was slowly stroking herself at the show Dawn was putting on and her tongue hanging out staring at the bluenette's big, juicy ass. The brunette walked to Dawn and stood over her as she gave a smack to Dawn's ass making it jiggle more in response. May then grabbed her cock and put it in between the bluenette's ass. Dawn moaned as May squeezed both of her cheeks together thrusted in and out of them.

May was on cloud nine rubbing her member between Dawn's ass cheeks. The brunette started to pant while she quickened her pace. May wanted to hold on a bit longer but her orgasm was coming. Dawn decided to torture a little more when she started moving her ass in pace with May's thrusts. The brunette gave a shout as she came, her semen going all over Dawn's back while shooting another load into the crowd.

The brunette wanted more and bent low enough that her tits were touching Dawn's back, next she reached out and grabbed Dawn's boobs. May squeezed them tightly making Dawn moaned in pleasure, then Dawn lowered her back and arched her ass up grinding against May's cock. The brunette kept one hand on Dawn's breast took the other hand stroked the bluenette's member. Dawn felt amazing and wanted May to feel it too so then she kept her hands on the stage and lifted her feet and rubbed May's member with them. Both moaned as they sped up their pace as another orgasm was gonna hit them. Dawn turned her head and the brunette brought her face closer to Dawn's, they stuck out their tongues and drew themselves closer as they French kissed. Slurpling sounds came about as their tongues wrestled in their mouths and the kissing pushed them to their limit as they couldn't hold on any longer. Both girls broke the kiss and May helped Dawn up as they stroked each other faster than ever before they let out a screech when hitting another orgasm. Semen squirted out of their members and landed in the crowd, some patrons had their mouths wide open trying to catch the liquid while others just licked it off of each other.

The lights brightened up as the music faded out as May blew kisses and Dawn waved to the patrons. A deafening roar of crowd made them both smile as they interlocked their hands together and walked to the back.


End file.
